Une simple nuit
by Nacao
Summary: Lily déprime et se croit seule dans la salle commune ... OS JPLE


Une simple nuit, il pleut…

Cette nuit est une nuit comme toutes les autres, je suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle commune. Il pleut et j'aime sentir le vent et les légères larmes du ciel sur mon visage. Cette nuit j'ai prit ma guitare, celle que mon père m'a offerte avant de nous quitter. Je frissonne et commence à jouer une douce mélodie qui m'apaise. Il doit être trois heure du matin et je ne dors pas parce que son visage m'obsède. Il dit m'aimer, mais j'ai vu toutes les filles du collège passer dans son lit… Je l'aime, lui et sa façon de me regarder, de me sourire, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui, il me prend pour un défit, simplement parce que je lui résiste…

Il a commencé en deuxième année, il me suivait partout en me demandant de sortir avec lui en frimant et explosant la figure de ceux qui m'embêtaient, il leur jetait des sorts et me demandait de sortir avec lui si je voulais qu'il arrête : cette mascarade et jeu du chat et de la souris à durer jusqu'à la cinquième année, je souris au souvenir de tout ces moment hilarant avec lui. Et puis l'an dernier, il en a eu marre de moi et à essayer de m'oublier avec d'autres filles, j'ai beaucoup souffert à cette période… Il ne me regardait plus comme avant, avant c'était de l'amour que je voyais dans ces yeux et maintenant c'est de la tristesse, comme une profonde blessure qui ne peut cicatriser. Il aurait dû comprendre, il m'aurait prise à part des autres pas comme d'habitude devant tout le monde, il m'aurait fait déclaration romantique et pleine de sincérité, je serai à lui depuis très longtemps… Mais il n'a pas comprit, comment fonction une fille, en tous cas moi, et je l'ai perdu.

Je continu de jouer parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et ça me fait sentir moins seule, des vers me viennent en tête :

Douce nuit,

Veille sur mon aimé,

Je ne peux l'approcher,

Je tiens tellement à lui…

Lune protège-le,

Je ne peux l'aimer,

Pour moi fait-le,

Il me fait rêver…

Je sens une présence derrière moi et me retourne brusquement, il est là, il m'observe je ne sais depuis combien de temps. Il me sourit timidement et je brise le silence :

Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Je n'ai pas la force d'être agressive.

Juste assez pour voir que tu es une musicienne très douée et que même trempée tu es magnifique…

Je rougis et me rends compte qu'en effet, je suis mouillée jusqu'à l'os, je descends de mon perchoir et avec une simple incantation, je suis sèche.

Merci, pourquoi es-tu ici ? il est tard…

La même chose que toi, j'avais envie de calme et de tranquillité, mais je sui très heureux de t'avoir trouvée, je voulais te parler, parce que depuis six longs mois tu m'évites et ça m'a vraiment blessé… Il faut que tu saches que je suis malade…

C'est grave ? Dis –je soudain inquiète.

Il a un petit rire amer :

Non, c'est juste très dure à supporter, je suis malade de toi Lily, ton visage hante mes nuits, je ne peux pas passer une journée sans voir tes beaux yeux verts, je suis fou de toi et tu m'évite comme la peste, j'ai tout essayer, l'alcool, mais je résiste trop, un sort d'oubliettes, mais je n'avais pas le courage de me le lancer, et les filles, mais je ne pouvais ne serai-ce que les embrassé sans penser à toi et oui Lily, beaucoup voulait rejoindre mes draps alors qu'elles n'ont même pas franchi mes lèvres, alors j'ai pris une décision, Lily, je t'aime depuis la deuxième année et tu m'as toujours repoussé, maintenant dis-moi en me regardant dans les yeux que c'est pas réciproque et je te jures de ne plus t'approcher…

Oh James, si tu savais, et je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser de toute mon âme.

Après un long et tendre baiser, je me décolle de lui à regrets et lui murmure dans un souffle :

J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, que je n'y crois plus, James, j'attendais juste une déclaration comme cela, je t'aime de tous mon cœur…

C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il l'air incrédule.

Bien sûr !

Alors viens par là…

Il la tira délicatement vers lui, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, voyant qu'elle y répondait, il l'approfondit.

Doucement, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé sans rompre leur baiser (Ils sont trop fort ! ) et s'allongèrent dessus et avant de reposer dans les bras de Morphée, James murmura en un soupir :

Tu m'aimes, je crois rêver…

Non James, ON s'aiment et on rêve à DEUX…

C'est ainsi que commença la fameuse histoire de Lily Evans et James Potter ( selon moi bien sûr), ils eurent un fils nommé Harry James Potter et s'aimèrent même après la mort

------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews s'il vous plaît, sur ce que vous en avez pensé, les critiques sont TOUJOURS bonnes à entendre…

Biz magic,

Abigayl


End file.
